


Homeward Bound: Avengers Edition

by OceanHeart23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Boardline crack treated seriously, Gen, Irondad, Magic, Precious Peter Parker, dog steve, puppy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Since Waking up as a dog Steve rationalized things could be worse. He's not quite sure how. He'll have to get back to you on that one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Homeward Bound: Avengers Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Marvel story pretty much altered timeline from Civil War where Infinity War didn't happen. It's also primarily gen and my attempt at an Irondad story featuring some Peter and Steve moments.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and make no money from writing this.

Steve felt something wet nudging against his side, before Peter's voice pierced his consciousness. “Captain Rogers? Captain Rogers wake up!”

At first Steve wanted to continue sleeping, but Peter sounded alarmed and that wasn't something he could ignore. “Okay I'm up. I'm up.”

Opening his eyes he realized a few things. Peter was nowhere in immediate sight. There was however a small chocolate Labrador puppy next to him....wearing a Spider-man sweater? Oh and apparently glancing down he had paws too. What the-? God he wished he was still dreaming, but the fact that he currently couldn't even pinch himself ruined that notion.

“What in the world???”

“We're dogs!! I'm not sure how, but I just woke up a few minutes ago and can't remember anything. I'm sorry! I have no idea what happened and didn't even get a warning from my Spidey sense.” Sounding both a tad scared and apologetic over that fact.

Steve sought to assure him. “It's okay Peter. We'll get to Tony and see if he might be able to contact Dr Strange for a way to fix this. Or who knows maybe it's only temporary and might wear off in a day or two.”

Peter gave him a single nod before saying. “Right no yeah Mr Stark will know what to do. Let's go see him.” Before taking right off at an insanely fast pace. 

“Peter wait!” Steve was lucky his larger form allowed him to catch up to Peter easily before he urged him to stick close. It had taken a long time before he felt Tony trust him again and even longer for him to trust him with Peter. But Steve had been patient and persistent willing to do whatever it took to work at repairing that.

After a year of house arrest and community service four of the former members of the avengers slowly found their way back to each other with Thor and Bruce still unreachable until just recently. At first theirs was a tentative friendship that was somewhat moving toward what they formerly were. 

While Steve had moved back to Brooklyn near Bucky, he made sure once he knew his presence was welcomed to drop in and check up on Tony. It was a disaster in the beginning, angry thrown out remarks or repressive silences that eventually dissolved to sarcastic remarks and more normal conversation where at last apologies were given and understanding began to occur. Steve was willing to take what he could get, which is when he eventually discovered Peter. 

Finding out that Peter was Spiderman hadn't sat well with him and he had been angry with Tony over it sending them into another fight. But realizing that Peter had been doing this before Tony and probably would have been more hurt if not dead without his tech cut through and iced the anger completely. Peter was something else entirely warning him off, when they first met after Germany. Steve was grateful that too had improved in the past few months.

They were now at a point where it wasn't unusual for Steve to drop by a few times a month usually with homemade food (not takeout) and either spend some time with one or both of them. Tony was more than okay with his training Peter, and Peter had found his old list he made a few years ago of things to learn or experience. Peter was delighted to see that of the ten things crossed off Star Wars was one of them.

Steve had asked if he could take Peter to Coney Island for the day. Since he felt the kid could use a day of fun, and Tony was tied down with work. Tony may have talked and wove his way around it without outright saying it, but it was heavily implied to make sure absolutely nothing happened to Peter that he would be returned absolutely unharmed. It was probably a safe assumption that bringing back as a puppy would violate one such rule of his. 

They made it just outside before Steve realized they would need a plan to get inside. He was just about to voice this, when Peter brought his attention to a delivery truck bringing in some packages. “Good thinking kid.” They used the distraction to try to sneak their way in. However Happy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of their sweaters.

“Okay I don't know what you're doing in here but dogs aren't permitted in the building. I'm calling animal control.” He transferred his grip of Steve's sweater from one hand to the other, so he was holding onto both in his left hand trying to dig out his phone and call on his right. Steve leaned down toward Peter to whisper. 

“Peter when I say go you run straight for the granite statues near the fountain and hide low behind them okay?”

Peter nodded, while Happy was still struggling to dial. 'Alright time to move.' Steve wasted no time jerking from the loose grip and proceeded to knock Happy over seeing Peter making a break for it yelling “Sorry Happy!” He joined him. The two proceeding to make their way to the spot Steve suggested vaguely hearing Happy try to get up and follow behind them. They had speed on their side and knowledge of the tower's lower lobby. 

As soon as they made it they hid down until the coast appeared clear. When it seemed safe, Peter and Steve made their way to the east staircase lucking out, as someone opened the door for them.

Looking at what lay before them was a little daunting, as it was an exhausting amount of stairs. They were about halfway there, when Peter unexpectedly laid down panting. “I can't go any farther sir. There's way too many.”

Steve circled back to stand next to him. “Come on Peter, you can do it. Where's the scrappy kid who stole my shield and tried taking on Sam and Bucky at the same time?” He refused to mention the time he dropped a freight carrier on him as that still filled him with a horrible pit in his stomach remembering the 15 year old struggling to hold it up. He apologized to Peter repeatedly, after they had met up again. Steve shook himself coming back to the present.

“He lost his awesome spider endurance, when he got traded in for a dog model.” Peter replied sardonically.

Huffing with fondness as Steve watched Peter roll over dramatically saying. “I'm not going to make it. You'll have to go on without me Captain. Remember the memes I taught you and tell Aunt May I love her.” Peter was definitely picking up Tony's penchant for theatrics.

Shaking his head he responded. “Alright I guess I'll have to tell Tony his favorite intern didn't want to see him. But at least this way you won't have to see that brief disappointed face he makes, when you're not able to stop by.”

Steve smiled, when Peter whined and rolled back over at that. “That was mean but fine I'm up.”

They continued until about 25 steps away. Steve noticed Peter was really struggling with jumping every stair. It really did look like he wouldn't be able to make it, so Steve picked him up by the scruff with his teeth not able to come up with any other way to carry him. Worried when Peter hung without protest Steve set him down gently at the door.

“Sorry that didn't hurt you did it?” He'd seen cats do that to kittens and assumed the principle was the same. 

“Nope! Puppies actually have loose skin on the backs of their necks, and it isn't uncommon or dangerous for their whole head to be in other dog's mouths.”

“Um let's not try that buddy just to be safe.”

“Mkay.”

The doors opened for them without prompt, and Peter was barreling inside energy resurfacing. “Mr Stark! Mr Stark! You gotta help us!”

Tony had come up from his workshop after having been alerted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. On video that two dogs had entered the building and were making their way up the tower. Tony felt a tad embarrassed for Happy when witnessing him get outsmarted a tad pitifully if you asked him. However that demonstrated a level of thinking that should have been beyond most dogs.

He could have detained them on the staircase locking all available doors. Yet he had a sinking suspicion that intensified after seeing the sweaters which were an identical match to Peter and Steve's usual hero uniforms. It only got stronger, when they made their way up to his exact rooms. Much like Bruce the scientist in him didn't hold much belief in coincidence. He slowly knelt down as Peter charged him. 

“What the hell...?” He gently picked up Peter holding him out in front examining him.

“Okay either this is either A.) someone's idea of a joke, and they were way off base for April's fool. B.) I fell off the wagon, and this is an alcohol induced hallucination. Or C.) you two just landed yourselves in something way above my pay grade. God I hope the answers A.”

Peter in his excitement wagged his tail back and forth quickly before saying. “We don't know what happened, but we're hoping Dr Strange can help.”

Tony however merely raised an eyebrow. “Yeah if you really are Peter, I'm sorry to say I'm not Dr Doolittle and can't understand a word you're saying bud.”

“Aw man,” Peter whined before he was tucked further into Tony's arms. He let himself be hugged by the older man, while Tony turned to the larger golden lab.

“Hmm I think I should ask for some proof that you're really Steve despite the adorable blue Captain America sweater you're sporting.”

Steve growled low in his throat, while Tony grinned snarking. “Easy Cujo.” His grin widened. As he was struck with an idea. “Wait right there. I'll be back in a sec.” Leaving before reappearing with Cap's shield having rolled it out. The thing was too heavy to pick up one handed. “Here boy! go fetch the shield. Come on.” He cajoled not throwing it but rolling to spin forward where it moved until tipping over on it's side in the middle of the room between them.

Steve merely stared him down unimpressed before trotting to the coffee table and grabbing the man's cell phone between his teeth, keeping it there a few seconds before gently tossing it aside.

“Ah! Okay! Point proven you're Steve. No way if you were a normal dog you would have been able to resist this giant Frisbee. Well unless your minds had been cursed as well.” He walked to gently deposit Peter on the couch before picking up his phone and making a face at the drool and slobber covering it. “You're lucky my tech is canine proof.” He muttered lowely. Steve started barking, as Tony cleaned with the nearest towel.

“Seriously though I leave you with him for a few hours and this happens? When I said return him safely in one piece, I didn't think it needed to be clarified exactly as he was. I mean what the fuck happened out there?”

Steve barked out loudly at that.

“Yeah, yeah language got it I know had that needle-pointed for you at some point.”

Steve started barking again, as Tony cleaned with the nearest towel.

“Sorry Cap but this language barrier is going to be an issue for a bit, and Dumbledore isn't exactly the easiest to get a hold of. Half of the time he's in another dimension or off world entirely. I'll still give it a shot unless...Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y? Setting the towel down and pocketing the phone.

“Yes Boss?”

“You don't happen to understand them do you?”

“I was not programmed with that capability.”

“Yeah figured that but make a note for the future. Who knows if I'll ever need an animal translator resource in the future again. Well I'm going to try to reach our resident wizard. You two stay here, and F.R.I.D.A.Y place a large order for the best brand of dog food rush delivery.”

That was met with barking objections from both dogs causing Tony to roll his eyes. “Yeah I know neither of you like the idea. However both of you are in a dog's body likely with a dog's digestive tract. I can't imagine human food will go down super well, and I'm not eager to find out. Just stay here or F.R.I.D.A.Y can open the doors, if you want to head down to the gym. It's the only other room I'm giving you access to in the meantime capiche?”

Steve barked once giving somewhat of a nod. Peter however ran forward to nearly collide with Tony's leg's letting out a soft whimper. Tony found it difficult not to melt a bit at that. Damn Peter's puppy dog eyes were like 9,000 times more effective now. He squatted down balancing on the balls of his feet.

“Aww Petey I wish I could take you with me, but I'll only be gone a few hours tops. Stay here with Steve, enjoy some downtime, and I'll be back before you know it. Steve?” Waiting until he had said dog's attention. “Try to keep this one out of trouble for me not to mention yourself. I can't imagine it will be too difficult if you keep inside the tower.” He watched as Peter put his front paws on his knees before giving his cheek a few licks. “Could have done without the saliva shower buddy but yeah I'll miss you too.”

Standing up Tony gave a mock salute before striding out of the room. Once outside he let his shoulders slump. Having used his facial recognition software he already knew Strange lived at Bleecker St and had that marked in one of his files on all the super powered people he knew. Yet it was still a long shot. He also would need to let May know along with Barnes. He wondered objectively how successful he'd be at convincing Peter, Pep, and May to move with him to Malibu or take up Barton's idea of a farm. Settling down there seemed like it was less likely for this weird shit to occur.

“Man I can't believe he wouldn't let us come with! I've always wanted to see Dr. Strange's place. It's got to be filled with the coolest things.” 

Steve watched as Peter paced back and forth. “I'm sure there will be another chance in the future. Plus he may not even be home.” That had gone both better and also just about as exhausting as he had expected. The not understanding thing was suitably frustrating though.

“Yeah I guess you're right.” Peter then stopped pacing before moving right next to Steve. “So! What would you like to do in the meantime?”

“You decide Peter. I'm not really particular, especially being like this.”

“Okay let's go to the gym because I'm kinda interested if I have any of my spider powers. And I'm itching to run for a bit.”

Steve couldn't help smiling at that. “Alright let's hit the gym.”

Peter did in fact not retain his spider powers, nor Steve his abilities it seemed. But they did have a good time prospectively chasing each other and mock fighting. Peter in particular enjoyed trying to tackle Steve who in good fun allowed it every time. 

For some reason Peter had a lot more difficulty resisting his dog instincts unlike Steve. He usually realized he did something dog-like only after it had already been done. He was kinda embarrassed by how he acted earlier with Tony leaving. Totally blaming the dog instincts on that one.

“Do you surrender Brooklyn?” Peter challenged, as he lay on Steve's back his version of pinning him. Steve, who could throw Peter off or actually pin him himself only lay placidly beneath. He however couldn't help a dog version of a stifled laughter. 

“Only to you Queens.”

“And what is the better city?”

“..........Queens without a doubt.” Not remotely true but Steve thought a little white lie this once couldn't hurt.

“Yes!” Peter laughed getting off of him. “That's going on record. You have to admit though we have better sandwich places.”

“Alright.” Steve agreed lightly shaking out his fur. “I can agree with that, but we make a better pizza.” 

“Yeah that's fair.”

They made their way back to the common area and had F.R.I.D.A.Y put on a New Hope after tapping the DVD. She wasn't an AI for nothing. It seemed Peter wasn't the only one exhausted from the day as Steve felt himself drifting off with Peter curled next to him. 

He awoke to the sounds of voices. “Currently batting a whopping zero Point Break. I really hate to ask like you wouldn't believe but desperate times and all. Do you think you could get your brother's help on this one. All we need to know is if it's reversible, and if so how we do that. Strange told me without knowing what happened beforehand. There's not a whole lot he can do. He said offhand there's at least several spells and a few potions that could cause this. Which was kinda the opposite from what I was wanting to hear.”

“Fear not Stark. I shall persuade my brother for his aid in his. The good captain and spider-child will be back to normal in no time. Now that my people are settled I have appointed Brunhilde to watch over them temporarily in my absence. I should be back in a day's time.”

“Thanks Thor.” Tony answered tiredly. “Kinda out of my depth here and it's not really like I can become an expert of this overnight unlike nuclear physics which was cake to learn.”

“Of course my friend. You never need ask if it's aid I can give. Get some rest, because I mean this kindly. You look terrible.”

“Thanks Sparky, I love you too.”

Steve blinked and shifted up careful not to dislodge Peter. Tony took a seat on the couch. “Well Strange's was a bust, if you didn't just hear. I hate to say we pin all our hope on Loki, so I'll just plainly not say it.”

Steve tilted his head wishing for the ability to communicate more than anything. There was something bothering Tony. Something that must have happened after visiting Dr. Strange. Whatever it was seemed to have drained some of the humor of the situation for him. As if reading his mind Tony answered him. 

“Right well I would do the whole good news bad news thing except for I'm a little good news lite at the moment. Turns out there's different kinds of animal transformations spells. If this is even a spell and not all of them are temporary.” He cast a quick glance over at Peter who was still asleep, while Tony remained looking troubled. 

“Some are permanent and worse among those that are there's one or two that over time takes the person's humanity with it cognitive function and all. You regress to the mindset of a dog, and Strange has no way to identify what we're looking at.” He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair causing it to stand on end. 

“This is not the way I'd ever want you to go out Steve and especially not Peter. He's supposed to start looking at colleges or doing dumb teenager things. Not...this his wanting to help people shouldn't mean being cursed to this. I told Barnes and May not to expect you both for a few days. But I really don't want to have to tell May that her nephew is now trapped as a retriever puppy. I wouldn't be surprised if the woman found a way to kill me with my own suit as an outcome.” 

He slouched back on the couch. Steve being unable to really say anything in return rested his head on Tony's knee in comfort. Tony smiled gently patting his head once before scratching behind his ears.

“Should have recorded some of those all American pep talk speeches as they would have come in handy right about now. Unfortunately I don't think any of your PSA's cover this moment.”

Steve snuffed in quiet amusement but left his head where it was. Those PSA were going to forever haunt him. They were embarrassing to film. The two were interrupted by a puppy like snore coming from Peter. Both softened and smiled in complete fondness. “Geez as a dog or a teenager he's adorable in any form. The breeds you guys were put as honestly fit rather well.”

When Steve raised his head to tilt it, Tony continued. “Come on Cap, in terms of personality and temperament you and underoos are retrievers to a T. Though I could also see Peter as a beagle too, or you as a husky. Welp,” Standing up he started making his way to the kitchen where the dog food had been delivered and dropped off. “We should have you guys start eating. I'm sure you're both starving, even if you no longer have your enhanced metabolisms.”

Hopping off the couch Steve gave what he hoped was a slight glare at the idea still in distaste of it. Human food sounded alright to him right now. 

Tony merely shrugged indifferently. “Sorry Cap but I'm nixing human food at the moment. Until we know more, you're on the Kibbler diet. Now go wake up Toto, so we can start chow time. I haven't exactly eaten either. Huh...that might have been a reference you'd actually understand. Point for me.”

Steve felt no qualms about running forward and tackling Tony for that remark. He sat on him in revenge, while Tony was still figuring out what the hell had happened. Peter who after seeing what was happening proceeded to loudly shout “DOGPILE!!” And joined the fray. Naturally it was the start to a very chaotic night.

~~~~~

The next morning proved Thor's word true with one such reluctant party in tow after having been tugged along at first to make sure he was real. 

“This is an utter waste of my talents. You know that right? The idea that my seidr should be reduced to the likes of a Midgardian animal consultant. I have half a mind to refuse altogether.”

“Of course I understand brother! It's entirely possible this may be beyond your talents. I may have to seek the Sorcerer Supreme for his expertise. I simply thought I'd ask with you being my first choice and all.”

Loki abruptly stopped as a pleased grin lighted his face. “Why Thor that attempt at manipulation was remarkably endearing. It's flattering to see you start to take after me after all these years. The trick with the zapper was a good start.”

Thor shook his head trying to hide his smile. Taking a page out of his brother's book seemed to be the right idea. Ever since they had escaped from Asgard as it burned to the ground his relationship with Loki seemed to have mellowed. It was all the hope Thor needed to continue trying to mend their relationship.

“Does this mean you'll help?”

Loki hummed while drifting off in thought. “Since you're clearly expecting me to help, I really shouldn't in an effort not to become predictable.” with heavy emphasis on the last word. Thor nearly snorted at hearing his words thrown back again. “However it would be nice to have people owe me a debt. I've never been one to turn down an altruistic opportunity, so sure let's go stop by.”

“Do you think you can fix them?”

“I would need to see them first you oaf before claiming anything.”

Thor opened the door that led them to the roof. Steve lay next to Tony who was standing watching Peter try to catch foam balls that a drone was launching them up low in the air. Loki shot Thor a look who paid him no mind, as Peter noticed them and ran up to greet him yipping excitedly. Steve also let out a few barks of his own, as he got to his feet. Thor let out a smile while scratching the small puppy gently behind his ears. This was the first time he was getting to meet Tony's spider-child. If only it would have been under better circumstances.

Loki however let off an irritated huff at the barks. “Enough we'll get nowhere with that grating noise in my ears.” Whispering a spell suddenly the three could hear Peter and Steve clearly.

“Whoa I can't believe I get to meet you guys in person! This is just totally awesome. I mean we studied you guys in one of my history classes, when we did a segment on Norse Mythology. But man they seem to have gotten a lot wrong.” The pictures alone did not do these two justice especially Loki's who in Peter's history book showcased him like the main guy from V for Vendetta.

“Also Mr Thor I'm sorry to hear about your hammer. I always kinda wanted to see it. But Mr Stark said you use lightning now without it! So that's pretty cool especially when you consider the different types of lightning there are. Cloud to ground being what I pictured with positive strikes considering that's nearly double of it's negative counterparts about a few hundred coulombs. Hopefully I'll get to see it if we team up together! By the way did you always have an eye-patch?”

“And I still don't understand why you would want to help us to begin with especially when this sounds exactly like your usual MO. Aren't you the god of mischief and lies?”

Tony snorted at Peter's rambling, while acknowledging Steve asking the same questions he'd had. He had passed along his own warnings to Thor to pass along to Loki. But now he couldn't help muttering to himself. “Still can't believe Loki's alive. It's like a cat with all those extra lives.”

“To answer those sequentially no he didn't, yes but it amuses me Captain to have you and your merry band owe me a favor, and thank you for the compliment Stark I've always considered felines to be superior to you mortals anyways. It seems death has difficulty sticking much to our sister's irritation and your disappointment I'm sure. But at any rate shall we get on with this?” Making an impatient gesture for Steve and Peter to approach him. 

Thor set Peter down in front of him, while Steve came up with obvious wariness. Still stepping slightly in front of Peter when he got there. Loki paid him no mind weaving his green seidr over the two concentrating on the diagnostic spells he was running. Tony finally grew impatient. “Well reindeer games can you help out or not?”

“Stark for once in your life do be quiet.” 

“That was a valid question not a monologue.”

Loki ignored him. After a few more seconds he stopped stepping back. “So not a spell. I'm assuming they woke up wearing these garments.” Waving a light hand at the sweater's direction. “The material is enchanted. Therefore the following would need to be collected, so that a disenchanting elixir can be made. This is what you'll need.” Conjuring a list and thrusting it at Thor's chest.

“Obtaining them is simple enough I'm sure even Thor can manage.” Shooting his brother a disparaging look which was returned with an eye-roll back. “Find me when you have what you need. I'll be heading back to fill in for watching over our people. Oh,” Loki said as he smirked remembering. “And I'll make sure to collect on this debt in due time, you can count on it.” Loki strode off without even a backwards glance behind him.

“Well I will say that his exit was a little less dramatic than you, when you had the whole bifrost thing. However what I don't understand is if the sweaters are enchanted. Why don't we just cut them off?” Tony asked, looking between the two.

“I may not know as much about magic as my mother or brother, but enchanted items can't be removed without the assistance of magic. You are welcome to try, but I can guarantee it will fail.” Thor cast a glance over the list lips quirking up, when a new line appeared at the bottom:

“Do try not to get eaten on Quintarre. Since it would not only be embarrassing for you to meet your end through way of plant, but I would resurrect you if only to stab you myself. Oh and bring me extra mermaid tears. I could use those for something else I have in mind.”

Thor cleared his throat. “I can obtain these with the assistance of Sorcerer Strange's portals. I've already let Brunhilde and Sif know that I'd be gone for a few days, so my people are being taken care of with my brother overseeing them too. But it shouldn't take much more time than that, and I'll be as quick as I can.”

“Great well it looks like we'll have to manage here for a few more days.” Quieter to himself he muttered. “Which means I'm probably going to need to call in some help.” 

Tony had not been planning on this. He already had a meeting he was filling in for Pepper tomorrow morning with several investors and then needed to meet with his R & D department to go over the final products of the latest Stark watch before they hit the release stage next week. Not to mention there was a PR event for his latest work in clean energy and a fund-raising gala, that the name of it was escaping him at the moment, scheduled at the end of this week. Pepper had stressed to him attending was not optional bold, underlined, and italicized in her voice. Oh and this was on top of dodging Ross's demanding frequent calls and finally getting to his overflowing email in-box.

Tony barely noticed Thor patting his shoulder goodbye as he stood in thought. His options were limited. Thor was obviously out, Clint was visiting his family for the next week or two. Bruce would have been his ideal and first choice but after having been the hulk for over two years. He had gone back to India for a bit to readjust. Tony knew Natasha visited him frequently and was likely there now. 

Rhodey and Wilson were equally busy dealing with the government working on their contributions and input to the accords. Strange had flat out refused to dog sit if it came to it. Happy also said he wouldn't do it, still slighted by their earlier meeting. He didn't know Lang well enough to ask and believed the man was still under house arrest at the moment. Shame though he knew Lang had a daughter who would no doubt be delighted to spend time with puppy Peter and dog Steve. 

Wanda and Vision were traveling and planning on stopping by Wakanda soon to stay for a bit. Fury was a solid no so far removed from the list butterfingers and DUM-E would be better dog-sitters. This left May and much to his irritation Barnes. He had been putting off telling May for as long as possible. Unfortunately it seemed now would be the time to come clean, explain what happened, and have her stay at the tower for a few days. In a choice between the wrath of hot attractive aunt or the other super soldier Tony would opt for the first one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge to his right leg. “Hey you can talk now. There are better ways of getting my attention FYI.”

He imagined Steve was internally rolling his eyes. “Yes but you weren't hearing me repeatedly calling your name. I asked if it's alright if I stay at the tower a few days, until Thor comes back. Otherwise if you're not comfortable with that, I can just head over to Bucky's for a bit.”

“You think you'd make it all the way to Brooklyn on those four short legs of yours? I'm pretty sure your endurance levels are closer to pre serum Steve.”

“I won't stay here if it makes you uneasy Tony, and I'd rather not put you out.”

'Noble idiot' He thought not even for the 50th time. “Yeah I'm going to veto that because you try to homeward bound this and you'll either be adopted in a half hour flat or taken to the pound for not wearing a collar.”

When Steve's expression (harder to read as a dog) didn't change Tony added. “I had already planned on it along with inviting some help to oversee you two. So unless you'd rather not, I need to go give aunt hottie a call.”

Steve gave a pleased but exasperated bark at the last part. “Thank you.”

Nodding Tony was about to turn his attention to his phone when in his peripheral vision he spotted something that made him feel like the arc reactor was removed from his chest and re-added lined with explosives. 

“PETER GET OFF OF THE LEDGE RIGHT NOW!!” Running over and snatching him up before clutching him close. No one had told him that pseudo adopting an intern came with this many mini heart attacks and stress. One of these days he was going to ask Clint or Lang for advice that or stick Peter in a ball pit after being wrapped in bubble wrap.

“I was only looking! I promise I wasn't about to dive off.” Peter defended. “I like to think we've come to an understanding in the trust circle we created. This lack of faith hurts Mr Stark.”

“Yeah you want to talk about lack of faith who exactly hacked Karen two weeks ago, when you were hit by in fact your SECOND train and passed out Not Calling Me only hoping to lay low and heal somewhere before I could find out?”

“I....okay that sounded a lot worse than it actually was. I didn't really-”

“Nope I don't want to hear it. You underoos have lost your roof privileges, until you are turned back to a spider. I swear that took at least six months off of my life. Seriously kid I don't need you working with the Grim reaper against me. The plane incident alone took off 15 years and add to that another 10. I lost with the train incident.”

Peter let out a small whine. “This makes it sound like I'm slowly killing you. I'd never want that Mr Stark! I want you to live to at least to 100.”

Tony couldn't help chuckling. “I think 100's pushing it kiddo let's aim for the American average of 75 probably less with my luck and tendencies.” He called over his shoulder. “Come on Steve let's get some chew toys ordered for you.”

“You're hilarious.”

“What can I say Cap I aim to please.”

'I think you meant annoy but I'm sure in your book they mean the same thing.' Steve thought in his head while following behind.

Peter resigned himself to being carried like a football until deemed a safe space to be set down.

As it turns out hot and attractive aunt was in fact not an option. Due to the fact that Peter pointed out she was in California attending her college reunion staying a bit longer to see some old friends. Tony was lucky that Peter had informed him before he had ended up leaving a disastrous message. However this led him back to the only other alternative.

Even without needing to do his research he knew that dogs needed exercise, stimulation, proper nutritional supplication, routine care, and affection. If it were only Steve, it would maybe be different. But with Peter in the mix, he needed to make sure every box got checked.

Tony hadn't particularly interacted with Barnes beyond what he was forced to. In the time passed he was at the point of recognizing that what had happened wasn't really his fault. They stayed out of each other's way for convenience sake, and Tony's peace of mind. That seemed to have reached an end as he found himself reaching for terminator's phone number. 

While he didn't necessarily trust him completely despite everything he did now trust Steve. It was probably a poor choice on his part but add it to the laundry list of poor choices he'd made. Barnes showed up within a few hours.

~~~~~

“Alright let me give you the highlights. This mutt you see before you is your best friend.” waving a hand Steve's direction. “and my favorite intern.” doing the same for Peter.

“Wait Spiderman's your intern?”

“YES!! Peter shouted. “Finally! Someone calls me by my right name. F.R.I.D.A.Y please tell me you recorded that.”

“Yes Peter.”

Noticing everyone staring at him in amusement Peter shrunk back elaborating. “Sorry it's just Spiderboy or Spider-child gets really old after a while.”

Tony rolled his eyes wanting to make a crack that the man part would only be said by him when Peter could legally drink his first beer.

“As I was saying they are going to be like this for the better part of a week, while we work on reversing this. So in the meantime I need an extra hand dog sitting. I will be around as much as I can. But they'll no doubt want fresh air and stuff, which if I am unable to entertain is where you come in. Keeping up so far?”

Bucky said nothing, still frowning in Steve's direction who had moved to sit in front of him. “What did this?”

“Apparently those lovely sweaters they're wearing aren't just a fun fashion choice. Enchanted items really are a pain in the ass and won't be removed without other magic. I would know we already tried scissors, daggers, a laser scalpel. Hell if they weren't wearing them I would have loved to fire a missile at them just to see them remain undamaged. Under different circumstances and if they actually protected the wearer they would make excellent new suits.”

“Nah Mr Stark I think your designs are way cooler and would have much more designed functioned capabilities.” Peter chimed in from the side. Tony shot him a pleased grin at that which fell at his next words. “Except for the cloak of levitation because nothing tops that thing. It is....so amazing.”

“See this is why it was a mistake to introduce you to Strange. If I don't lose you to biochemistry with Bruce, I'm going to lose you to magic.”

“So how are they talking?”

“Courtesy of Loki,” Steve answered before pawing Bucky's leg. “Hey Buck.”

“Hey Punk.” He turned back toward Tony. “Do you know who enchanted them?” 

Tony shrugged before tapping a few things on his Stark Pad. “Anyone's guess at this point those two don't know woke up with no memories.” He would still like to know the answer himself, but it didn't seem likely they would ever know. Unless the perpetrator revealed themselves, an eyewitness came forward, or if it happened to be captured by cameras. It would be interesting if Peter's suit managed to pick up and keep the footage, if whatever Loki would do reverted it back to normal.

“So verbal answer yes or no on the dog-sitters, because if yes I'll need to get to the rules.”

Barnes took a deep breath reaching for patience before releasing it with a single nod.

“Alright first you've already been keyed into the tower but now you have access to certain rooms on different levels and not just the main one. Obviously it's easiest to just give you one of the guest rooms as opposed to you making the commute back and forth. F.R.I.D.A.Y will be available should you have any questions or need anything within reason. You already briefly have met her before.”

“Hello Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky shot a brief glance up at the ceiling. “Hi F.R.I.D.A.Y was it?”

Tony clapped his hands together. “Right introductions aside she will be the best source to get a hold of me for any reason and also will be watching you if that wasn't already clear.”

Bucky wanted to roll his eyes, that was the most clear thing so far. He instead looked at Steve who gave him what he assumed was a shrug but was too hard to tell. 

Tony glanced at his watch before cursing. He needed to get to that meeting. “I have to go. Leashes are on the counter in case they want to be in areas in Central Park where they're necessary. There's water bottles and inflatable bowls along with the scooping device that I designed myself because cleaning up dog shit is awful. I'll be back in a few hours. Keep them alive in that time and call me if anything happens.”

“I think it'll be fine Stark.”

Tony's face looked like it very much disagreed, but he continued on. “Steve watch over Peter and keep him out of trouble.” Ignoring Peter's indignant 'hey!.' 

“I will. I promise.”

He knelt down in front of Peter who once more put his front paws on Tony's knees. “Peter....stick close to these two and try to refrain from any heroics until your changed back. Just stay safe on the ground for the next few days okay?”

Unlike last time where Peter's puppy instincts had taken over leading to whining and face licking. Peter was able to keep a lid on it to reassure him. “Can't exactly rescue cats from trees like this Mr Stark.”

“Trust me with you? You'd find a way.”

Bucky leaned down to whisper in Steve's ear. “It's like watching someone send their kid off to school for the first time.”

Smiling back Steve had already long since acknowledged for all intents and purposes that's exactly what these two were to each other. “Cut him some slack Buck. This is new territory for him, and besides I remember someone who was like that with their mom back then.”

“Steve that was you.”

“It'll be fine Mr Stark. We'll see you when you come back.” He wanted to give the man a hug but maneuvering as a dog was tricky business. Tony almost looked like he wanted the same but didn't want to initiate in front of Barnes, so he patted Peter's head a few times before reluctantly stepping back. Giving one more warning to Barnes he left the room.

“Well,” Bucky said, turning to Steve. “What now.”

Steve laughed. “Well we already ate and now have a few hours to kill. Peter?” Turning to the brown puppy. “Would you like to stay inside or venture outside.”

“Oh outside please I need to see the sky to make sure it still exists.”

Bucky's lips twitched. “Guess that answers that question.” He took the other items and the leashes just in case. Otherwise he assumed they would just stick to the leash free areas since there were plenty of them.

Choosing a park bench under some shade to stay for a bit, Bucky observed Steve and Peter only stepping in to clean up after them if necessary. Peter at least was very apologetic about it every time it happened. Steve was just an asshole giving the most unapologetic sorry he'd ever heard in his life. When Steve was back to normal, they were going to hit the sparring ring for this. 

As he watched the two of them race Bucky had a feeling Steve was letting Peter win multiple times. Watching him beat Sam was an entertainment of itself. He tried to pay very close attention but must have drifted off in thought for a few minutes coming back to Steve's shout of “Peter!”

He raced over only to find Steve swimming toward him and tugging Peter along by the scruff before getting out of the pond. 

“I'm okay!”

Steve set him down gently, while the two simultaneously shook themselves dry. Bucky let out a quiet sigh. “Were you trying to go swimming or something?”

Peter let out a small sneeze that had Steve nearly worried. “No I was thirsty so I was just trying to get a sip of water.” He looked over at the pond. “Didn't think I was going to fall in. Those rocks are a lot more slippery than they look.”

“Peter, we brought water if you needed some. You should have said something.”

“No, no I'm good besides pretty sure I could have dog paddled out of that if I needed to.” That was actually a bit of a lie. When he fell in, it felt very much like how it did back before one of Mr Stark's suits had fished him out. As a puppy his coordination was horrible, but he barely had time to panic before he was being dragged to the surface.

“Well for Stark's blood pressure let's not test that. Think you guys are ready to head back or do you want to stay a little longer.”

Steve glanced over at Peter answering first. “I think we should head back, especially if it means getting dried properly. We can always come back tomorrow.”

Peter conceded letting Bucky leash them up. It was nice to be able to forget their situation for a bit but it always sucked when it came right back to how frustrating this whole situation was. It was lucky for him that it was summer, and he didn't have to worry about missing school. However he was really missing his friends right now. 

Maybe even if he couldn't see them, he'd be allowed a phone call with either Ned or MJ. Thanks to Mr Loki's spell they would be able to understand him. A fact he sometimes forgot when it became clear not to let the rest of New York know there were talking dogs out there.

Tony was pleasantly surprised when upon returning Steve and Peter were on the couch watching Sherlock episodes. Peter must have been having trouble with his instincts again. Something Steve did too but not nearly as much, because he was chewing intently on a toy Mjolnir while it squeaked away. He then noticed Barnes making...some sort of grilled cheese hotdog.

“You know I have a fully stocked kitchen with numerous take out options. You don't have to eat...that if you don't want to.”

Bucky snorted taking another bite. “Yeah it's hard to miss with them covering your fridge door but no this is fine. What works in the 30's still works now.”

Scrunching up his nose but holding back what he wanted to say Tony changed the subject. “So what did you guys get up too?”

“Oh it was great. We went to Central Park, got some fresh air, and now we’re just watching some TV. How about you Mr. Stark?”

Tony took a seat at the end of the couch, and Peter moved to lay down next to him. “Long day kiddo forgot what it was like to deal with those sycophants. Pepper usually handles that sort of thing. She's much better at it than I am, but she's in China at the moment working on securing a new merger.” He laid his head to rest on the back of the couch for a moment before Friday spoke.

“Boss you asked me to notify you when Ross had been on hold for exactly one hour.”

“Perfect,” Picking his head back up. “Now send him through to voice-mail #3.”

Bucky choked on laughter off to the side, that he tried to disguise as coughing. Steve just stared at him.

“Don't give me that look Steve. It's what he deserves for harassing me and not respecting my time. I can't be pulled away every two seconds, because he's not happy about something. When he comes up with reasonable solutions, I'll talk to him. In the meantime enjoy the elevator hold music and voice-mail #3.”

Steve shook his head recognizing it wouldn't be worth trying to argue at the moment.

“Do you think you could send one of your suits to check up on Queens. I think I'd feel better if something could watch over it in the meantime.”

Running a hand over Peter's back Tony reluctantly said. “Unfortunately until the accords are ironed out and finalized, it's not exactly a good idea for me to intervene especially bringing out the Mark III against small time crime. That would be exactly the type of thing they would use to paint it as the threat we pose.”

Peter laid his head back down in begrudging understanding. 

“Leave this to the cops for a week Pete. Queens will survive.”

“Boss incoming call from Ex-Director Fury.”

“Ugh,” Tony spoke, rubbing his temples. “Send him to voice-mail #4. I'm assuming he's calling to relay a mission to Steve, but I can't deal with him. At least until I've had a full cup of coffee and probably not even then. Fury should come with a warning label.”

Bucky actually considered standing up to make a pot but didn't, because he wasn't sure if it'd be welcome from him.

“I can take that Tony, as well as update him on what's happened.” Steve replied, jumping off the couch.

“Huh? Oh right, totally forgot for a second that everyone can understand you and not just me.” Tony glanced over at Peter who still seemed a little down at having to leave his city to defend for itself. “How about some workshop time kid. I could use your input on these new detonator arrows. I've been designing.”

Peter's ears perked up. “Really? You'd like my help?” Hopping off of the couch.

“Do you see another small genius around here? Yes I'd like to pick your brain Spidey. Figuratively of course”

“Cool it's been awhile since I've been in there. I can't wait to see what you've been working on, unless it's more protocols. I mean how old do I have to be before the Baby Monitor protocol is retired?”

“Respect the protocols kid. They've saved your life multiple times and give your aunt and I peace of mind.”

“Well then why can't Ironman have protocols like that. Something that alerts me and the rest of the avengers if you're in trouble or if you're vitals are off.”

“Because,” Tony began walking into the lab. “I'm the responsible or at least the adult, and because F.R.I.D.A.Y would likely do that anyways if I was unable to. Now,” turning a few buttons on and flicking a holographic projection up in front of them. “What do you think of this?”

Bucky was watching the news, when Steve returned from talking to Fury.

“Want to watch something?” Bucky asked flicking through the channels on the giant flat-screen. 

“Sure pick whatever you want.”

He kept flicking, until he found the familiar images of a house being spun around by a tornado. “Hey I know this one.”

Steve smiled choosing to make himself comfortable once more as he laid down. “Yeah Buck Wizard of Oz is still around and is considered a classic of this time.”

“Finally something familiar.” Bucky replied in relief. Unlike Steve, Bucky didn't spend much time thinking about the time where they came from. He didn't really have moments of melancholic depressed or warmly nostalgic rationalizing that his brain was too messed up for them. However it didn't mean it wasn't nice to find yourself on familiar ground once more. 

~~~~~

The next few days passed as much of the same. Bucky looking after Steve and Peter, if Tony couldn't and entertaining them as necessary. Bucky quickly realized he hated the guest bed that he was given to sleep in. It was annoyingly too soft and huge. He had taken up to just sleeping on the floor, until Tony brought him a cot claiming sleeping on the floor in his tower violated the rules.

Steve fell back into slipping into a familiar routine being back at the tower. Though it wasn't entirely familiar with the rest of the team absent. One thing that had apparently not changed was Tony's appalling sleep habits. When he found Tony and Peter sleeping in the workshop for a second night, he went in himself or dragged Bucky out of bed to wake them up. At least they had a better chance of a good night's sleep with sleeping in their own beds.

Peter got the chance to call Ned and MJ and even arranged a hangout with the two. Something that he enjoyed even with Ned cooing about his ears and tail calling him Spiderdog and MJ's deadpan dog puns. She was definitely a cat person. She did however spend time sketching a cartoonish version of him with the largest eyes he'd ever seen complete with cape and a spider web background. Peter loved it and ended up buying it from her.

Tony after having explained to Clint, Natasha, and Bruce what had happened sent them a video of Peter and Steve running their obstacle course. He sent another text stating: the new team mascots.

Discount Legolas: Thanks my kids saw that and now want to adopt them. 

Tony: Peter is mine but I'd be willing to negotiate for Steve. 

Bruciebear: I feel I should remind you that Steve isn't a baseball card.

Tony: Right you are because I have a feeling those would go for more on E-bay

Spider #2: I'll take Steve he can go in as the distraction on missions and I like dogs

Discount Legolas: Pretty sure Fury would object but you should do it anyway

Tony: I hate to break it to you Nat but we haven't finished house training him yet

Spider #2: Bruce is loudly sighing at you both

Tony: If Bruce wants to say something he can come and tell me or loud sigh in person 

Bruciebear: Give me some time Tony I kinda still feel like I just got out of a time warp and I'm just trying to regain balance again Plus it's kinda nice to just be needed as a simple doctor again and helping the kids here

Tony: Okay yeah message received ease up on the guilt a bit just miss you buddy

Bruciebear: Likewise

Discount Legolas: Well this got maudlin really fucking quick would you too like a moment alone?

Tony: Clint need I remind you who's currently working on your new detonator arrows as we speak maybe not a bright idea to shit talk the person designing those.

Discount Legolas: Mum's the word man so how's dog sitting going playing nice with Barnes?

Tony: How do you even know about that???

Discount Legolas: The same way I know when my kids try to pull one over one me I know everything

Spider #2: Clears throat and stares*

Discount Legolas: And by that I mean Pepper texted Nat who told me 

Tony: Right makes sense but not too bad definitely less of a clusterfuck than I expected and to my amusement he keeps getting hit on at the park every time he brings them specifically by older woman surprisingly the brooding dark terminator vibes and metal arm do nothing to deter them 

Discount Legolas: Makes sense most can't resist a person with a dog or at least just the dog 

Spider #2: Plus throw in Peter that guaranteed to make someone's heart melt 

Tony: Pretty much I'm sending you a video where he gets propositioned by this old lady....well I guess technically they may be around the same age who knows but seriously it's hysterical especially his face right after and what I’m imagining the Russian equivalent to ‘Sorry no English’

Discount Legolas: Haha nice can't fucking understand what he said though wanna translate Nat?Be our Russian Rosetta stone?

Bruciebear: Natasha just choked on her drink and now she's giggling uncontrollably

Tony: Whoa what?? Natasha giggles??? Video confirmation or I don't believe it

Discount Legolas: I've seen it It's actually kinda terrifying but not scarier than her Russian lullabies I couldn't sleep for weeks after I heard that

Spider #2: Shut up Clint I'm good now but I'm not telling you what he said

Tony: Come on Russian spy apple of my eye 

Spider #2: I should throw an apple at your eye for that line.....

Tony: You know I could just have Friday translate it right?

Spider #2: By all means still never telling you 

Tony: Ugh fine memo note for later but still saving that clip for later it is priceless

Bruciebear: Is that really necessary?

Tony: At the end he tripped over Steve's leash Bruce then spilled his milkshake on his face that deserves a spot in this file

A few days later Thor sent him a message to let him know he'd returned, and Loki was making the disenchanting elixir now. It needed to set for a full 24 hours, before they could use it. 

~~~~~

To commemorate their last day Tony cleared his schedule and decided to take Peter to the park, while Steve and Bucky tagged along. Unfortunately Peter had happened to overhear Pepper and Rhodey chewing Tony out about his caffeine intake along with other concerns for his health overworking and the inactivity not having the time to train or do anything Ironman related for the past few weeks. So Peter waited until they were in one of the leash required areas before enacting his plan.

The second that Tony went to put the leash on Peter. He took off like a shot.

“Peter!” Tony yelled sprinting after him. Peter ran a solid line before circling and heading straight back.

“Sorry Mr Stark! It's for your own good!”

“That doesn't make any sense!!”

Bucky turned to Steve who was placidly sitting next to him. “Should we help him?” Somewhat surprised that Steve wasn't already. 

Steve (who had been let in on the plan) scratched behind his ear. “As Tony always says we're senior citizens, we should leave this to the youth.” Hearing Bucky snort. “Besides I've been trying to get Tony to run with me for years. I'm not complaining.” 

Tony finally gave up and laid down exhausted trying to catch his breath. Peter approached setting a paw on Tony's arm.

“You okay?”

Without opening his eyes he responded. “Time of Death 2:34 PM Cause of Death exhaustion by a tribble.”

Peter let out a whine. “We're again back to the me killing you thing? Aw that's not fair I'm genuinely worried about you.”

Tony peaked open his eyes and glanced over to see huge brown puppy eyes staring at him. He sighed, patting his stomach. Peter leaped on top ignoring Tony's “oof” and laid down.

“You let me worry about my own health Peter.”

“I can't. You'd never do it in that case.”

“Who told you that?”

“Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Harley, F.R.I.D.A.Y, Bruce, Na-”

“Okay first of all they're all liars. Don't believe any of them. Second, as broken of a record as this makes me I am the adult you are the kid. I want you to focus on school, your friends, and Aunt May with maybe catching the occasional bike thief with your precious post it notes. I seriously don't want you stressing over this.”

“Caring doesn't only work one way.” Peter countered. “If I had a problem, you'd want me to tell you so you'd know how to help. It would work the same in reverse. I want to help you, if there's any way I can.”

Tony couldn't help a rueful smile. Peter really was one of the best among them. He'd already become a much better individual than he himself. He could only dimly hope that life and time wouldn't tarnish that light.

“Mom! Jim! Look a dog!” A little girl, in an army green jacket, with brown boots, and long brown hair, shouted as she ran up to Tony and Peter. Her parents were quickly following behind her in an effort to keep up trying to collect themselves, when they finally met up.

“Sweetie, remember to ask permission. What do you say?” Her mom said smiling politely at Tony before her eyes widened recognizing who he was.

“Sir, can I please pet your puppy?”

Tony recognizing his rather undignified position lifted Peter off of him setting him on his feet before standing up. He dusted himself off giving Peter a mischievous smirk. Time for a little payback with the earlier unexpected cardio session. “Of course you can pet him. He's a very friendly dog.” 

The girl squealed and knelt down before cautiously holding up her hand. Peter made his way over to sit in front of her. She pet his ears gently trying to be careful. “What's his name?”

“Peter.”

“Oh like Peter pan?”

“Yep that's exactly what I named him after.”

Now Peter knew why he was smirking, as this was a version of revenge. 

“Can he do any tricks?”

“Of course he can. Peter shake hands.” Peter thought it be funny to refuse, but the girl was so excited to meet him and very sweet. He didn't have the heart to disappoint her, so he held out a paw. She shook it with a giggle. “He can also roll over.” Peter rolled his eyes but did as instructed.

“Alright Cassie you've met the nice man and his puppy. We should let them be on their way.” Her father or supposedly Jim said.

Cassie's face fell, but she nodded and stood up brushing off her knees. “Nice to meet you two. Your puppy is really great and cute.” She then spotted Steve about 10 ft away. “Ooh another dog!”

Jim interjected again trying to stop her, as she ran forward. “Ah wait honey I think this may be a service dog. We shouldn't bother this man.”

“It's alright. She can pet him.” Bucky said with a smile trying to contain his snicker at the way Steve stared or glared at him. “Steve's also very friendly and loves to do tricks.” Serves him right for not giving him a genuine apology earlier for having to clean up his dog shit. Apparently the phrase of this time as Sam had told him was 'payback's a bitch.'

Kneeling down once more Cassie gently petted Steve's head before scratching behind his ears. “What made you decide on the name of Steve?” Looking at him curiously.

“Not sure he just always looked like a Steve. Speaking of which he's being rude Steve shake hands.”

Steve internally sigh and complied. 

“Good now roll over.”

Again doing so but imagining smacking Bucky with his shield. Bucky smirked from his position. “Good dog.”

Cassie gave him one more pet before moving back to her parents. “It's nice to meet you two, and I really like their sweaters. BUT! I do have one suggestion for the future.” She said grinning while rocking on her heels.

“And what would that be?” Tony said in amusement having taken the time to now put a leash on Peter so they don't get reported by anyone.

“Next time get them ant sweaters. Trust me ants are MUCH cooler than stars or spiders. Bye Peter and Steve!” She ran to take her mom and Jim's hand before the three walked away leaving the four staring after them. 

“Huh never thought my introduction with Lang's daughter would go like that, but there it is. She's a lot cuter than he described. Well ready to actually go somewhere Peter?”

“Can we head to the walking trails? Ooh! And maybe get a hotdog? Like from one of those side vendors?”

“Pretty sure that's cannibalism right now but sure. It's your last day in dog-world. Go nuts.”

Peter whooped quickly disguising it as a bark as someone walked by. It was still difficult trying to stay in character and not to let anyone know they could talk. Loki's spell wasn't so advantageous enough to allow only certain people to understand them forcing them to have to remember to act the part in public. Steve and Bucky followed behind leisurely.

“You know I'm going to get you back for that right?”

Bucky let out a small snort. “As far as I'm concerned we're even. If this happens again you're on your own, or someone else is cleaning up after you.” 

“This better not happen again.” Steve muttered, as they made their way past some bikers. 

It seemed a lot of people were out today taking advantage of the nice weather. If he were human, it would have been tempting to take out his easel or sketch book and begin working on some new pieces. All in all despite the unfortunate side of things, if there was one good thing that came out of this. It was that he got a chance to bond more with Peter, and Bucky got to spend some more time with him. That Tony was entrusting him to them was a big step forward.

“Oh for fu- Peter! Get back here and quit chasing that squirrel!”

Thank goodness he hadn't much felt compelled to do that, or else Bucky would probably never let him live it down.

~~~~~

The next day they were gathered back at the tower where Loki and Thor had arrived with the stuff needed to fix this. Despite mostly believing it was the real deal Steve couldn't help but have some reservations. It was Loki after all. A being mischievous by nature and not prone to demonstrations of honesty and good will. Steve saw him holding two small mint green vials and asked if they were supposed to drink them. Loki snorted. 

“Only if you wish to spend the next few hours writhing in pain. Think of it like a safe acid. It-”

“I'm sorry did you just use the words safe acid?” Tony cut in sharply. “On what planet do those work together.”

“Ours as I was saying before the rude interruption as long it just makes brief contact with the material. It will eat through it causing it to fall off and tada! You have your captain and Spider-child back. Now,” Casting a quick glance around the room looking for something. “You may want to find something to cover them with. There's no guarantee that when they revert back they'll be in the same garments before this occurred.”

Tony quickly made his way to the couch and grabbed two large blankets. “Say no more.” Placing them over Steve and Peter respectably before stepping back.

Loki held in an aggrieved sigh as he had to move them right back to allow him to lightly dampen the material. Keeping his hand steady he poured a few drops over the sweaters of both of them before stepping back already seeing it start to work quickly. Taking hold of the blankets he threw them back on while he, Thor, Bucky, and Tony awaited the results. In less than two minutes the former lumps had grown and changed perspective shape. 

“Well did it work? You guys back to 100% human?”

“Yep! and thank goodness for the blankets because that would have been embarrassing otherwise.”

“Oh thank Odin.” Thor exhaled with a smile.

“Why thank him? I did all the work.” Loki muttered from his spot. 

Steve and Peter popped their heads up clutching the blankets close. “Um clothes?” Steve asked after a moment. He was answered with them thrown at his face courtesy of Bucky. “Thanks Buck.”

Tony chortled before handing Peter his and recommending they go change. Thor turned to Loki beaming.

“Well done brother! Your help in this was most appreciated. I am glad to see you turning over a new leaf at last.” He went to pat his back, but Loki side stepped it.

“Oh no there is no leaf turning. I am as despicable as ever. As I said I did this partially for my own benefit but have yet decided what favor I would like from these mortals.”

“Yes of course brother my mistake.”

Loki narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Bucky had wandered over to the couch to watch the interchange play out, as Tony headed to the Bar. “Well Loki like your brother said couldn't have done it without you. Go team and whatnot. Care to finally have that drink now?” Holding up a lemon lime margarita.

Smirking somewhat Loki answered. “Some other time I'm sure. I have a meeting with a certain witch. I'm nearly late for. Brother if you will?”

“Hmm oh yes of course.” With that Thor grabbed an Ax off of his back holding it up and within seconds the two were gone in a bolt and flash of lighting. Bucky startled, while Tony dropped the martini glass. 

“What the heck was that?!” Bucky yelled.

“Those two have no respect for my bar. I mean is it really so difficult to say ``Oh hey I got new powers and by the way can now do this?” He continued muttering as he got out the broom to sweep up the glass. 

Steve and Peter emerged looking fresh faced and entirely human, as they joined the others in the living room.

“Well good to see things finally getting back to normal around here and for once things actually worked out okay.” Tony remarked, throwing away the glass into the trash can before heading to Peter. “I believe it's time for a certain spiderling to go reassure his aunt as I got the least fun phone call ever this morning demanding his presence. Come on kid I'll drive you myself, since Happy's probably already there.”

“Ah yeah should probably go then.” Peter said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly having forgotten Aunt May would have now returned home. He looked first to Bucky. “Thanks for stepping in to help take care of us. You could have a really good career as a dog-sitter FYI.” Listening as Bucky and Tony snorted.

“Wasn't exactly too hard kid but you're welcome.”

Peter then turned to Steve who smiled back at him. “I'm sorry you were transformed with me but I'm kinda glad I didn't have to go through this alone. Thanks for having my back and keeping me from worrying too much.” 

“Or course Peter despite not being an avenger I consider you part of my team, and that's what teammates do. You kept me from worrying too by the way. But I have to tell you. Don't think that I'll go easy on you next week when we start your new hand to hand combat training. We still have some work ahead of us soldier.” Steve teased lightly with his arms crossed.

Peter grinned before he saluted. “Aye aye sir.” He began collecting his things, while Tony complained. 

“What I don't get a thank you after all the work I did? Do I not register on the same scale as Captain Spang-”

He was cut off as Peter moved forward to embrace him tightly whispering an emphatic. “Thank you.”  
Tony felt himself unable to respond for a few moments before moving to return the hug. “I .. you're welcome.” trying to clear his throat. He caught sight of both super-soldiers smiling and/or smirking at him and he lightly glared in retaliation mouthing 'Not a word.' 

Bucky shrugged, while Steve pretended to be fascinated by the fridge magnets. He stayed in the hug until he felt Peter pull back. “Sorry Mr. Stark I know you're probably not much of a hugger but I just really wanted to let you know how grateful I am for the things you do for me.”

Tony motioned them to move along, so as to be out of earshot of the super-soldiers. “Trust me kid that's not something I would need to question. I saw the first videos you made after you were given the first suit I designed.”

Peter winced recalling it. Happy had been highly annoyed with him at the time. However Peter was sure with time the man would eventually warm up to him. MJ said he was a lot like a marshmallow annoyingly soft and sticky but the only thing that made smores worth eating and cocoa worth drinking. 

When they got into the car, Tony paused before starting it up.

“Something wrong?” Peter asked, wondering if the other man had forgotten something.

“Peter I...I want you to know something.” Watching as the kid leaned in closer to pay close attention. “I want you to know that I enjoy your presence around the tower, and you’re never a bother to me. So whatever impression I gave you two years ago. I hope that’s completely gone, because I want you to continue coming to me in the future. Just like you did with this mystical madness. What I’m trying to tell you here is I care about you kid, even if I hardly say it.” 

Peter looked at him tilting his head. Mr. Stark looked a tad out of his depth but also startlingly serious at the same time. Peter thought back to the multiple times he’d landed himself in the medbay, and Mr. Stark sat with him for hours entertaining him. Setting aside his work to work on new projects together or helping him with his homework. Not to mention giving him, just a kid from Queens, a multi million dollar suit complete with Karen, the best AI. Yeah he really didn’t need to say it because the things he did usually spoke for him.

“It’s okay Mr. Stark. I understand, and I care about you too.” Giving him a smile that widened when it was returned. Tony finally started the car to begin driving them back to Peter’s apartment.

“You know one of these days I’m going to get you to call me Tony.”

Peter laughed. “Don’t call me underoos and we got a deal.”

Tony merely let out a sigh. “No deal.” He enjoyed the nickname too much to give it up. It and Spiderbaby were two of his favorites.


End file.
